Many people enjoy redecorating rooms in their homes and businesses. However, redecorating can become expensive, tedious and time consuming, especially to the extent storage systems are replaced in the remodeling process. Many storage systems such as cabinets and drawers are custom made and have unique dimensions. Hence, redecorating that includes creating a new custom made storage system having, for example, cabinets, drawers and shelves for a kitchen may involve a steep expense. In addition, the remodeling may require disassembling the original storage system and building a new storage system using specialized tools. This endeavor takes time, disrupting the lives and/or businesses of those who use the room occupied by the storage system.
Often, once a cabinet system is installed in a home, they cannot be changed without completely remodeling the kitchen, requiring the homeowner to throw out or somehow recycle the existing cabinet system. During the conventional remodeling process, a homeowner is typically left without a functioning kitchen for weeks, and usually months. Kitchen management firms often devote a large portion of their project management time and efforts to post delivery punch list items, such as getting replacement parts for items damaged on site or missing from delivery, which causes completion delays and frustrates both the retailers' staff and their clients. Even if the end result of the remodeling is a pleasing and correct design, the heartache, and frustration, and waiting may leave a bitter taste, coloring the whole felt experience of the remodeling process.